starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Portraits/StarCraft II
Portraits are used as rewards in StarCraft II. They're attached to achievements or through the game's leveling system.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 As of Patch 3.7, portraits can be displayed floating next to the main structure of a player, similar to clan symbols. Automatically Unlocked File:Kachinsky SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Kachinsky File:Cade SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cade File:Annabelle SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Thatcher File:Hall SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hall File:StarParty SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Star Party Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:TemplarTV SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Templar TV Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:UltimateBossBattles SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ultimate Boss Battles Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:INcontroL SC2Portrait.jpg|iNcontroL Campaign Wings of Liberty File:Adjutant SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Adjutant Mar Sara Mastery File:Tychus SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tychus Findlay Artifact Mastery File:Hanson SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Dr. Ariel Hanson Colonist Mastery File:Tosh SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gabriel Tosh Covert Mastery File:Horner SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Matt Horner Rebellion Mastery File:Zeratul SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zeratul Prophecy Mastery File:Valerian SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Valerian Mengsk Final Mastery File:Swann SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Rory Swann Master Mechanic File:Stetmann SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Egon Stetmann Master Technician File:Lockwell SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Kate Lockwell Couch Surfer File:Hill SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hill Band of Legends File:RaynorNormal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Jim Raynor Wings of Liberty File:Warfield SC2 Portrait1.jpg|General Warfield Liberty Completionist: Normal File:MengskHard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Arcturus Mengsk Liberty Completionist: Hard File:KerriganBrutal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan Liberty Completionist: Brutal Heart of the Swarm File:PrinceValerian SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Prince Valerian Umoja Missions File:Zagara SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zagara Char Missions File:Lassara SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lassara Kaldir Missions File:Dehaka SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Dehaka Zerus Missions File:Stukov SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Infested Stukov Skygeirr Missions File:MiraHorner SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Mira Horner Deep Space Missions File:KerriganHard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Primal Queen Heart of the Swarm File:Izsha SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Izsha StarTours File:Abathur SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Abathur Abathur’s Cookbook File:GhostKerrigan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ghost Kerrigan Kerrigan Power: 70 File:Zurvan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zurvan Heart of the Swarm: Hard 20 File:Narud SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Narud Heart of the Swarm: Brutal 20 Legacy of the Void File:SelendisLotV SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Selendis Beginning of the End File:Karax SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Karax Darkness Purged File:Vorazun SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Vorazun Noble Sacrifice File:TempleofUnification SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Vision Temple Secrets Unearthed File:Talandar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Fenix Cybros Awakened File:Alarak SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Alarak Heir Ascendant File:KerriganXelnaga SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ascended Kerrigan Deicide File:Rohana SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Rohana Battle Ready File:SpearofAdun SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Spear of Adun En Taro Adun! File:SolarCore SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Solar Core Solar Core: 300 File:Keystone Terran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Keystone Leave a Legacy File:VoidThrasherNormal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Void Thrasher Legacy of the Void: Normal 19 File:NarudHard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Narud (Xel'Naga) Legacy of the Void: Hard 19 File:Ouros SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ouros Legacy of the Void: Brutal 19 Mission Packs Nova Covert Ops File:Griffin SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Griffin Nova Covert Ops - Chapter 1 Complete File:NovaCovertOps SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nova Nova Covert Ops - Chapter 2 Complete File:NovaChapter3 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nova Nova Covert Ops - Chapter 3 Complete Other File:Amon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Amon End of an Era Guides, Challenge, and VS AI File:TigerMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tiger Marine Medal of Combat File:PandaMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Panda Marine Medal of Valor File:WolfMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Wolf Marine Medal of Honor File:Spectre SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Spectre Solid Gold File:Orlan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Orlan Insane FFA File:Lurker SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lurker Rage against These Machines File:ZealotProgression SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zealot Third's the Charm File:Cyclone SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cyclone Take Your Place File:Ladder SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ladder View From Up Top File:MatchUp SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Match Up Balance of Power Versus Terran Solo Achievement Marine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Solo Terran 10 Marauder SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marauder Solo Terran 25 Medivac SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Medivac Solo Terran 50 SiegeTank SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Siege Tank Solo Terran 100 Ghost SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ghost Solo Terran 250 Thor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Thor Solo Terran 500 Battlecruiser SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Battlecruiser Solo Terran 750 Nova SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nova Solo Terran 1000 Team Achievement File:SCV SC2 Portrait1.jpg|SCV Team Terran 10 File:Firebat SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Firebat Team Terran 25 File:Vulture SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Vulture Team Terran 50 File:Hellion SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hellion Team Terran 100 File:Medic SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Medic Team Terran 250 File:SpartanCompany SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Spartan Company Team Terran 500 File:Wraith SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Wraith Team Terran 750 File:Diamondback SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Diamondback Team Terran 1000 Leveling File:TerranLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marine Level 3 XP rating File:TerranLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marauder Level 5 XP rating File:TerranLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hellbat Level 8 XP rating File:TerranLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Widow Mine Level 11 XP rating File:TerranLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Medivac Level 14 XP rating File:TerranLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Banshee Level 17 XP rating File:TerranLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ghost Level 21 XP rating File:TerranLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Thor Level 23 XP rating File:TerranLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Battlecruiser Level 27 XP rating File:TerranLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Raynor Level 29 XP rating File:CarbotMarineLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Marine Level 35 XP rating File:CycloneLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cyclone Level 40 XP rating File:LiberatorLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Liberator Level 45 XP rating File:TerranLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Terran Symbol Level 50 XP rating Zerg Solo Achievement File:Zergling SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zergling Solo Zerg 10 File:Roach SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Roach Solo Zerg 25 File:Baneling SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Baneling Solo Zerg 50 File:Hydralisk SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hydralisk Solo Zerg 100 File:Queen SC2 Portrait1.jpg| Solo Zerg 250 File:Infestor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Infestor Solo Zerg 500 File:Ultralisk SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ultralisk Solo Zerg 750 File:QueenofBlades SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Queen of Blades Solo Zerg 1000 Team Achievement File:Drone SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Drone Team Zerg 10 File:InfestedColonist SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Infested Colonist Team Zerg 25 File:InfestedMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg |Infested Marine Team Zerg 50 File:Corruptor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Corruptor Team Zerg 100 File:Aberration SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Aberration Team Zerg 250 File:BroodLord SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Brood Lord Team Zerg 500 File:Overmind SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Overmind Team Zerg 750 File:Leviathan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Leviathan Team Zerg 1000 Leveling File:ZergLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zergling Level 3 XP rating File:ZergLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Roach Level 5 XP rating File:ZergLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Level 8 XP rating File:ZergLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Locust Level 11 XP rating File:ZergLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Swarm Host Level 14 XP rating File:ZergLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Infestor Level 17 XP rating File:ZergLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Viper Level 21 XP rating File:ZergLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Level 23 XP rating File:ZergLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ultralisk Level 27 XP rating File:ZergLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Kerrigan Level 29 XP rating File:CarbotZerglingLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Zergling Level 35 XP rating File:RavagerLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ravager Level 40 XP rating File:LurkerLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lurker Level 45 XP rating File:ZergLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zerg Symbol Level 50 XP rating Protoss Solo Achievement File:Zealot SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zealot Solo Protoss 10 File:Stalker SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Stalker Solo Protoss 25 File:Phoenix SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Phoenix Solo Protoss 50 File:Immortal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Immortal Solo Protoss 100 File:VoidRay SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Void Ray Solo Protoss 250 File:Colossus SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Colossus Solo Protoss 500 File:Carrier SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carrier Solo Protoss 750 File:Tassadar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tassadar Solo Protoss 1000 Team Achievement File:Probe SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Probe Team Protoss 10 File:Scout SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Scout Team Protoss 25 File:Urun SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Urun Team Protoss 50 File:Nyon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nyon Team Protoss 100 File:Executor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Executor Team Protoss 250 File:Mohandar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Mohandar Team Protoss 500 File:Selendis SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Selendis Team Protoss 750 File:Artanis SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Artanis Team Protoss 1000 Leveling File:ProtossLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zealot Level 3 XP rating File:ProtossLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Stalker Level 5 XP rating File:ProtossLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Sentry Level 8 XP rating File:ProtossLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Immortal Level 11 XP rating File:ProtossLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Oracle Level 14 XP rating File:ProtossLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|High Templar Level 17 XP rating File:ProtossLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Tempest Level 21 XP rating File:ProtossLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Colossus Level 23 XP rating File:ProtossLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carrier Level 27 XP rating File:ProtossLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zeratul Level 29 XP rating File:CarbotZealotLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Zealot Level 35 XP rating File:DisruptorLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Disruptor Level 40 XP rating File:AdeptLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Adept Level 45 XP rating File:ProtossLevel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Protoss Symbol Level 50 XP rating Random Solo Achievement File:Reaper SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Reaper Solo Random 10 File:Sentry SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Sentry Solo Random 25 File:Overseer SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Overseer Solo Random 50 File:Viking SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Viking Solo Random 100 File:HighTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|High Templar Solo Random 250 File:Mutalisk SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Mutalisk Solo Random 500 File:Banshee SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Banshee Solo Random 750 File:HybridDestroyer SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hybrid Destroyer Solo Random 1000 Team Achievement File:Overlord SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Overlord Team Random 10 File:HydraliskMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hydralisk Marine Team Random 25 File:ZerataiDarkTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zer'atai Dark Templar Team Random 50 File:Goliath SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Goliath Team Random 100 File:LenessaDarkTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lenassa Dark Templar Team Random 250 File:MiraHan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Mira Han Team Random 500 File:Archon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Archon Team Random 750 File:HydridReaver SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hybrid Reaver Team Random 1000 All Races Solo Achievement File:DarkVoice SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Dark Voice Solo Zen Master Team Achievement File:Predator SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Predator Team Zen Master Co-op Missions File:RaynorCoop_SC2_Portrait1.jpg|Raynor Master and Commander File:KerriganCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Kerrigan All Hail the Queen File:ArtanisCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Artanis Hierarch of the Daelaam File:SwannCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Swann Awaken the Bear File:ZagaraCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zagara Broodmother of the Swarm File:VorazunCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Vorazun Matriarch of the Nerazim File:KaraxCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Karax Master Phase-Smith File:AbathurCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Abathur Evolution Master File:AlarakCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Alarak Highlord of the Tal'darim File:NovaCovertOps SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Nova Dominion Agent File:StukovCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Stukov Monster Mash File:FenixCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Fenix Download Complete File:DehakaCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Dehaka One-Who-Collects File:HanandHorner SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Han and Horner The Horners File:TychusCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tychus Leader of the Heaven's Devils File:ZeratulCoop SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zeratul Prophecy Fufilled File:Stetmann Coop SC2Portrait.jpg|Stetmann Hero and Genius File:VorazunProgression SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Vorazun Mission Recruit File:ZagaraProgression SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zagara Mission Officer File:ArtanisProgression SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Artanis Mission Leader File:AllWeapons SC2 Portrait1.jpg|All Faction Weapons Master Commander Custom Arcade File:Stank SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Stank Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em File:Ornatus SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ornatus Jewel of Denial File:ZealotChef SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zealot Chef Virtuoso File:StarCraftMaster SC2 Portrait1.jpg|StarCraft Master StarCraft Expert Bundles The following portraits are/were available through purchase of their respective bundles. Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotReaper SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Reaper Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotPylon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Pylon Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotOverlord SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Overlord Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotMarauder SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Marauder Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotInfestor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Infestor Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotHydralisk SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Hydralisk Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotHighTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot High Templar Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotGhost SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Ghost Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotExecutor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Carbot Executor Carbot Fun Pack Nation Wars The following portraits were sold as part of the Macherino for Nation Wars V and the Macherino for Nation Wars VI. File:NWAulstralia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Australia Nation Wars V Australia File:NWAustria SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Austria Nation Wars V Austria File:NWBelgium SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Belgium Nation Wars V Belgium File:NWBoliva SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Bolivia Nation Wars V Bolivia File:NWBrazil SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Brazil Nation Wars V Brazil File:NWBulgaria SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Bulgaria Nation Wars V Bulgaria File:NWCanada SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Canada Nation Wars V Canada File:NWChilie SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Chile Nation Wars V Chile File:NWChina SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars China Nation Wars V China File:NWChineseTaipai SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Chinese Taipei Nation Wars V Chinese Taipei File:NWCroatia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Croatia Nation Wars V Croatia File:NWCzech SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Czech Republic Nation Wars V Czech Republic File:NWDenmark SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Denmark Nation Wars V Denmark File:NWFinland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Finland Nation Wars V Finland File:NWFrance SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars France Nation Wars V France File:NWGermany SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Germany Nation Wars V Germany File:NWHungary SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Hungary Nation Wars V Hungary File:NWItaly SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Italy Nation Wars V Italy File:NWMexico SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Mexico Nation Wars V Mexico File:NWNetherlands SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Netherlands Nation Wars V Netherlands File:NWNorway SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Norway Nation Wars V Norway File:NWPeru SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Peru Nation Wars V Peru File:NWPoland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Poland Nation Wars V Poland File:NWRussia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Russia Nation Wars V Russia File:NWSouthKorea SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars South Korea Nation Wars V South Korea File:NWSpain SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Spain Nation Wars V Spain File:NWSweden SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Sweden Nation Wars V Sweden File:NWSwitzerland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Switzerland Nation Wars V Switzerland File:NWUkraine SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Ukraine Nation Wars V Ukraine File:NWUK SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars United Kingdom Nation Wars V United Kingdom File:NWUS SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars United States Nation Wars V United States File:NWVietnam SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Vietnam Nation Wars V Vietnam File:NationWars2019 Feat SC2Portrait.jpg|Nation Wars VI Nation Wars VI BTSL Season 1 The following portraits were sold as part of the Macherino for BaseTradeTV Star League Season 1 File:AdjutantMaynard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BasetradeTV Maynarde BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:AdjutantRifkin SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BasetradeTV Rifkin BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:AdjutantWardi SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BasetradeTV Wardi BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:AdjutantZombieGrub SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BasetradeTV ZombieGrub BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants TotalBiscuit Commemorative The following portraits were sold as part of the TotalBiscuit commemorative bundle. All proceeds from the bundle go to his family. File:TotalBuscuitLegend SC2 Portrait1.jpg|TotalBiscuit: The Legend TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle File:TotalBiscuitAxiom SC2 Portrait1.jpg|TotalBiscuit: Axiom TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle File:TotalBiscuitTopHat SC2 Portrait1.jpg|TotalBiscuit: Cynical Brit TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle QLASH Casters Invitational The following portraits were sold as part of the Macherino for 2018 QLASH Casters Invitational File:Alex007 SC2Portrait.jpg|Alex007 Casters Invitation File:EleMenTfNi SC2Portrait.jpg|EleMenTfiNi Casters Invitation File:Emil SC2Portrait.jpg|Emil Casters Invitation File:FearDragon SC2Portrait.jpg|feardragon Casters Invitation File:FunKa SC2Portrait.jpg|FunKa Casters Invitation File:Harstem SC2Portrait.jpg|Harstem Casters Invitation File:Indy SC2Portrait.jpg|Indy Casters Invitation File:JimRising SC2Portrait.jpg|JimRising Casters Invitation File:Lowko SC2Portrait.jpg|Lowko Casters Invitation File:Maynarde SC2Portrait.jpg|Maynarde Casters Invitation File:Nathanias SC2Portrait.jpg|Nathanias Casters Invitation File:PiG SC2Portrait.jpg|PiG Casters Invitation File:RotterdaM SC2Portrait.jpg|RotterdaM Casters Invitation File:ToD SC2Portrait.jpg|ToD Casters Invitation File:Wardi SC2Portrait.jpg|Wardi Casters Invitation File:YoGo SC2Portrait.jpg|YoGo Casters Invitation File:ZombieGrub SC2Portrait.jpg|ZombieGrub Casters Invitation War Chests BlizzCon 2017 File:InkMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Ink BlizzCon 2017 Terran War Chest File:ColorMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:InkScourge SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Scourge Ink BlizzCon 2017 Zerg War Chest File:ColorScourge SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Scourge Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:InkAlarak SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Alarak Ink BlizzCon 2017 Protoss War Chest File:ColorAlarak SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Alarak Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 File:Elms SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Niadra BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hydralisk BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:ZealotShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zealot BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:UrunShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Admiral Urun BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally Katowice 2018 File:InkMiraAdjutant SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Adjutant Ink Katowice 2018 Terran War Chest File:ColorMiraAdjutant SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Adjutant Color Katowice 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:InkPrimal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Primal Ink Katowice 2018 Zerg War Chest File:ColorPrimal SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Primal Color Katowice 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:InkPurifierExecutor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Executor Inked Katowice 2018 Protoss War Chest File:ColorPurifierExecutor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Executor Color Katowice 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 File:ArchonShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Archon Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ArtanisShadowWars SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Artanis Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Portrait3.jpg|Elms Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Portrait4.jpg|Niadra Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:RoachShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Roach Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:UrunShadowWars SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Urun Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ValerianShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Valerian Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ZerglingShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Zergling Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally BlizzCon 2018 File:InkShadowguard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Umojan Ghost Ink BlizzCon 2018 Terran War Chest File:ColorShadowguard SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Umojan Ghost Color BlizzCon 2018 Terran War Chest Tier 15 File:InkSimilantRoach SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Simulant Roach Ink BlizzCon 2018 Zerg War Chest File:ColorSimulantRoach SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Simulant Roach Color BlizzCon 2018 Zerg War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:InkGoldenArchon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Golden Age Archon Ink BlizzCon 2018 Protoss War Chest File:ColorGoldenArchon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Golden Age Archon Color BlizzCon 2018 Protoss War ChestTier 15 File:Contreras SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Contreras BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Portrait5.jpg|Elms BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Portrait4.jpg|Elms BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Gary SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Gary BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Gary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gary BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Sirius SC2 Portrait1.jpg|James "Sirius" Sykes BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Mercenary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Merc BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally File:Reigel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Reigel BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Ally Katowice 2019 File:SpecOpsAdjutant SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Special Forces Adjutant Katowice 2019 Terran War Chest File:SpecOpsSiegeTank SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Special Forces Siege Tank Katowice 2019 Terran War Chest Tier 15 File:SimulantAdjutant SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Simulant Adjutant Katowice 2019 Zerg War Chest File:SimulantBroodLord SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Simulant Brood Lord Katowice 2019 Zerg War Chest Tier 15 File:TaldarimExecutor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Forged Executor Katowice 2019 Protoss War Chest File:TaldarimTempest SC2 Portrait1.jpgForged Tempest Katowice 2019 Protoss War Chest Tier 15 File:GhostShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ghost Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:MarineShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Portrait3.jpg|Niadra Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:NovaHologram SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nova Hologram Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:ReaperShadowWars SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Reaper Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:Reigel SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Reigel Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:UrunShadowWars SC2 Portrait3.jpg|Urun Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally File:Yong SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Yong Katowice 2019 War Chest Ally BlizzCon 2019 File:ClassicMarine SC2Portrait.JPG|Classic Marine BlizzCon 2019 Free War Chest Tier 1 File:ClassicHydralisk SC2Portrait.JPG|Classic Hydralisk BlizzCon 2019 Free War Chest Tier 6 File:ClassicZealot SC2Portrait.JPG|Classic Zealot BlizzCon 2019 Free War Chest Tier 11 File:TyradorGhostInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Tyrador Ghost Ink BlizzCon 2019 Terran War Chest File:TyradorGhostColor SC2Portrait.JPG|Tyrador Ghost Color BlizzCon 2019 Terran War Chest Tier 15 File:CerberusHydraliskInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Cerberus Hydralisk Ink BlizzCon 2019 Zerg War Chest File:CerberusHydraliskColor SC2Portrait.JPG|Cerberus Hydralisk Color BlizzCon 2019 Zerg War Chest Tier 15 File:IhanriiAdeptInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Ihan-rii Adept Ink BlizzCon 2019 Protoss War Chest File:IhanriiAdeptColor SC2Portrait.JPG|Ihan-rii Adept Color BlizzCon 2019 Protoss War Chest Tier 15 WCS Portrait Packs 2016 WCS Portrait Pack File:2016WorldChampionship SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 World Championships World Championship Spectator File:WCSByun SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ByuN World Championship Spectator File:WCSDark SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dark World Championship Spectator File:WCSDear SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dear World Championship Spectator File:WCSElazer SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Elazer World Championship Spectator File:WCSNeeblet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Neeblet World Championship Spectator File:WCSNerchio SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Nerchio World Championship Spectator File:WCSPatience SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Patience World Championship Spectator File:WCSPtitDrogo SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS PtitDrogo World Championship Spectator File:WCSShowtimeSC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ShoWTimE World Championship Spectator File:WCSSnute SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Snute World Championship Spectator File:WCSSolar SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Solar World Championship Spectator File:WCSStats SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Stats World Championship Spectator File:WCSTRUE SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TRUE World Championship Spectator File:WCSTY SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TY World Championship Spectator File:WCSViolet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS viOLet World Championship Spectator File:WCSZest SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Zest World Championship Spectator File:WCSChampionByun SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 WCS Champion Byun World Championship Spectator 2017 WCS Portrait Pack File:Elazer2017 SC2Portrait.jpg|Elazer 2017 World Championship Spectator File:GuMiho SC2Portrait.jpg|GuMiho 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Innovation SC2Portrait.jpg|INnoVation 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Neeb1 SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebArchon SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebTemplar SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Stats SC2Portrait.jpg|Stats 2017 World Championship Spectator File:TY SC2Portrait.jpg|TY 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SerrealCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Serral 2017 World Championship Spectator File:DarkCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Dark 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Her0Cont SC2Portrait.JPG|HerO 2017 World Championship Spectator File:KelthuzarCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Kelazhur 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NerchioCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Nerchio 2017 World Championship Spectator File:RogueCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Rogue 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SnuteCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Snute 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SoOCont SC2Portrait.JPG|soO 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SpecialCont SC2Portrait.JPG|SpeCial 2017 World Championship Spectator File:TruECont SC2Portrait.JPG|TRUE 2017 World Championship Spectator File:RogueChampion SC2Portrait.JPG|2017 WCS Champion Rogue 2017 World Championship Spectator 2018 WCS Portrait Pack File:WCSTrophy WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|2018 World Championship 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Classic WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Classic 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Dark WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Dark 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Has WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Has 2018 World Championship Spectator File:HeRoMaRinE WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|HeRoMaRinE 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Lambo WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Lambo 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Maru WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Maru 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Neeb WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Neeb 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Nerchio WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Nerchio 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Rogue WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Rogue 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Serral WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Serral 2018 World Championship Spectator File:ShoWTimE WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|ShoWTimE 2018 World Championship Spectator File:SOs WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|sOs 2018 World Championship Spectator File:SpeCial WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|SpeCial 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Stats WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Stats 2018 World Championship Spectator File:TY WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|TY 2018 World Championship Spectator File:Zest WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|Zest 2018 World Championship Spectator File:WCSChampionSerral SC2Portrait.JPG|2018 WCS Champion Serral 2018 World Championship Spectator Premium Arcade File:ArkStarExplorator SC2 Portrait1.jpg|ARK Star Explorator Premium Arcade - ARK Star File:DirectStrikeNova SC2Portrait.jpg|Direct Strike Nova Premium Arcade - Direct Strike Feats of Strength Other Games, Collectors and Digital Deluxe Editions File:MarineRaynor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Raynor Marine Devoted Fan File:TaurenMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tauren Marine Devoted Fan File:NightElfBanshee SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Night Elf Banshee Devoted Fan File:DiabloMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Diablo Marine Devoted Fan File:GolbinMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Goblin Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WorgenMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Worgen Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WizardTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Wizard Templar Diabolical Devotion File:TyraelMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tyrael Marine Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctorZergling SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Witch Doctor Zergling Diabolical Devotion File:InfestedOrc SC2 Portrait1.jpg‎|Infested Orc Pandamonium Devotion File:NightElfTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Night Elf Templar Pandamonium Devotion File:OverlordofTerror SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Overlord of Terror HeartCore Devotion File:InfestedBanshee SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Banshee Queen HeartCore Devotion File:InfestedPanTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Infested PanTerran HeartCore Devotion File:CrusaderMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader Marine Devoted Soul File:CrusaderofBlades SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader of Blades Devoted Soul File:CrusaderZealot SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader Zealot Devoted Soul File:Blackhand SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Blackhand Draenic Devotion File:Grommash SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Grommash Draenic Devotion File:Sentinel SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Purifier Zealot Filling the Void File:VoidThrasher SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Void Thrasher Filling the Void File:NarudLotV_SC2_Portrait1.jpg|Narud Filling the Void File:Guldan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gul'dan Devoted Legionnaire File:Illidan Terran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Illidan Devoted Legionnaire File:Bastion SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Bastion The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Pharah SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Pharah The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:ReaperOW SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Reaper The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Soldier76 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Soldier: 76 The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Tracer SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tracer The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Winston SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Winston The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:RemasteredTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Remastered Terran StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Remastered Zerg StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Remastered Protoss StarCraft Remastered BlizzCon File:MurlocMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Murloc Marine BlizzConqueror 2010 File:PanterranMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|PanTerran Marine BlizzConqueror 2011 File:MarineStitches SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tearin' Stitches BlizzConqueror 2013 File:BlizzConArtanis Terran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hierarch Artanis BlizzConqueror 2014 File:BlizzConVorazun Terran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Matriarch Vorazun BlizzConqueror 2014 File:Xel'naga SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Xel'Naga BlizzConqueror 2015 File:SpearofAdunBlizzCon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|''Spear of Adun'' BlizzConqueror 2015 File:Dva SC2 Portrait1.jpg|D.Va BlizzConqueror 2016 File:ChimeraMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Chimera Marine BlizzConqueror 2018 File:ClassicUltralisk Feat SC2Portrait.jpg|Classic Ultralisk BlizzConqueror 2019 File:ClassicCarrier Feat SC2Portrait.jpg|Classic Carrier BlizzConqueror 2019 File:ClassicBattlecruiser Feat SC2Portrait.jpg|Classic Battlecruiser BlizzConqueror 2019 Promotional Events File:BWMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2012 BWC Marine 2012 battle.net World Championship File:SwarmBetaViper SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Swarm Beta Viper Heart of the Swarm Beta Zerg Level 5 File:SwarmBetaWarhound SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Swarm Beta Warhound Heart of the Swarm Beta Terran Level 5 File:SwarmBetaTempest SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Swarm Beta Tempest Heart of the Swarm Beta Protoss Level 5 File:SpawningPoolParty SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Spawning Pool Party Spawning Pool Party File:GeekRaynor SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Geek Raynor You Got Schooled File:ProfessorZeratul SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Professor Zeratul You Got Schooled File:CheerleaderKerrigan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan You Got Schooled File:CommunityCommander SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Community Commander Community Commander File:SnakeMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Snake Elite Marine Year of the Snake File:AbootTime SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BaseTradeTV Hell, It's Aboot Time File:NovaOperative SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Covert Operative Covert Operative File:KaraxFoS SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Phase-Smith Commander Phase-Smith Commander File:DefendersofMan SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Defenders of Man Spy Games File:NoticeMeSempai SC2 Portrait1.jpg|SCret Admirer Notice Me Grandmaster File:UrsulaUrsadon SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ursula Legacy of the Ursadon File:AgentNova SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Agent Nova Ghost Story File:EggTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Egg Hunt Terran Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Egg Hunt Zerg Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Egg Hunt Protoss Egg Hunt 2017 File:ColorNova SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cartoon Nova StarCraft II Veteran File:ColorTassadar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cartoon Tassadar StarCraft II Veteran File:ColorZagara SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Cartoon Zagara StarCraft II Veteran Anniversaries File:AnniversaryTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|15 Year Terran 15 Years of StarCraft! File:AnniversaryZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|15 Year Zerg 15 Years of StarCraft! File:AnniversaryProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|15 Year Protoss 15 Years of StarCraft! File:4AnniversaryTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|4th Anniversary Terran My Slice for Aiur File:4AnniversaryZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|4th Anniversary Zerg My Slice for Aiur File:4AnniversaryProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|4th Anniversary Protoss My Slice for Aiur File:5Anniversary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|5th Anniversary Good Luck, High Five! File:6Anniversary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|6th Anniversary Six Pools, Six Years File:7Anniversary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|7th Anniversary Lucky Number Seven File:20Anniversary SC2Portrait.jpg|20 Years of StarCraft 20 Years of Starcraft File:BobToss SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Bob Toss 20th Anniversary Twitch Viewer File:8Anniversary SC2 Portrait1.jpg|8th Anniversary The Infin-8 Cycle File:9thAnniversary Feat SC2Portrait.JPG|9th Anniversary 9 Fine Years Tournament The following portraits are available to Twitch subscribers or viewers for tournaments sponsored by Blizzard.2014-11-04, WCS Gosu Trophy Portraits Now Available!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-05 File:GosuTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Terran Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Zerg Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Protoss Trophu eSports Devotion File:Katowice2016 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 Winter Championship 2016 Winter Championship File:Korea2016 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 KR Championship 2016 Korea Season 1 Finals File:Season22016 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 Spring Championship 2016 Spring Championship File:CanadaSeason3 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 Summer Championship 2016 Summer Championship File:KoreaSeason22016 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 KR S2 Championship 2016 KR S2 Championship File:ProleagueFinals SC2 Portrait1.jpg|2016 Proleague 2016 Proleague Grand Finals File:AlarakWCS SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Alarak BlizzCon 2018 WCS Finals (Watch 4 hours) File:JamesSiriusSykes SC2 Portrait1.jpg|James "Sirius" Sykes BlizzCon 2018 WCS Finals (Watch 8 hours) File:Katowice2019Trophy SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Katowice 2019 Trophy IEM Katowice 2019 (Watch 12 hours) TeSPA File:GeekRaynorTESPA SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tespa Raynor Grassroots Hero File:CheerleaderKerriganTESPA SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tespa Kerrigan Grassroots Hero File:ProfessorZeratulTESPA SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tespa Zeratul Grassroots Hero File:TESPA SC2 Portrait1.jpg|TeSPA Collegiate Series Collegiate Hero Twitch Prime File:LiveNowAbathur SC2Portrait.jpg|"Live Now" Abathur Claim the "Abathur: Evolved Bundle" through Twitch Prime File:LiveNowSwann SC2 Portrait1.jpg|"Live Now" Swann Claim the "Abathur: Evolved Bundle" through Twitch Prime File:LiveNowVorazun SC2 Portrait1.jpg|"Live Now" Vorazun Claim the "Abathur: Evolved Bundle" through Twitch Prime Special Guest Mode File:Urubu SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Urubu Guest 1 File:Lyote SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lyote Guest 2 File:Automaton2000 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Automaton 2000 Guest 3 Regions Korea File:KRRaynorMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Raynor Marine PC Room 10 Wins File:KRNightElfBanshee SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Night Elf Banshee PC Room 20 Wins File:KRTaurenMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tauren Marine PC Room 30 Wins File:KRDiabloMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Diablo Marine PC Room 40 Wins File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Goblin Marine PC Room 50 Wins File:KRWorgenMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Worgen Marine PC Room 60 Wins China File:FacebookMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Facebook Corps Members Rangers Medal of Freedom File:LionMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Lion Marines Rangers Medal of Freedom File:Dragons SC2 Head1.jpg|Dragons Rangers Medal of Freedom File:KhalaiChina SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Khalai Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:PurifierChina SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Purifiers Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:NerazimChina SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Nerazim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:TaldarimChina SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tal'darim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition Unknown The following portraits have been shown in Blizzard's portrait sheets, but are not available to unlock. File:Hercules SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hercules File:UnusedTrophy SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:UnusedTrophy SC2 Portrait2.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:PrettyInPink SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Pretty in Pink File:InkTassadar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ink Tassadar File:InkNova SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ink Nova File:InkZagara SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Ink Zagara File:MiraBlizzCon2017 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|BlizzCon 2017 Mira Han File:UnusedLogo WCS2018 Portrait1.jpg|WCS 2018 Logo StarCraft II Beta The following portraits were available in the StarCraft II beta, but are not available in the released game. The portraits can be saw in civilians during certain missions. File:Betsy SC2 Head1.jpg|Betsy File:Hiram SC2 Head1.jpg|Hiram File:Jeb SC2 Head1.jpg|Jeb File:JoMarie SC2 Head1.jpg|Jo-Marie File:Luraline SC2 Head1.jpg|Luraline File:Ned SC2 Head1.jpg|Ned File:Raylene SC2 Head1.jpg|Raylene File:Roscoe SC2 Head1.jpg|Roscoe References *US Battle.net blog *Korean Battle.net blog *Battle.net blog Category:Achievements Category:StarCraft II Category:Portraits